


Lost in the Sounds

by katamarii



Series: A Series of Nonsensical APH Ficlets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme, Historical, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamarii/pseuds/katamarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur ponders about companionship and the things he will miss at the end of it.</p>
<p>Warnings: Historical references to the Anglo-Japanese alliance. Oh and my terribly lame attempts at trying to be half-metaphorical in hopes of breaking the accursed Writer’s Block. Written for <b><i>naturethezafara</i></b>. She wanted a sprinkle of England/Japan, coupled with a pinch of angst and showed me a link to Regina Spektor’s song called Fidelity. This is the concoction I came up with (and it’s not a song-fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Sounds

~.*.~ 

  
_It’s irrational_ , he reasons as he takes a sip, impressive brows furrowed together. The cold kiss of autumn brushes lightly against his cheeks and nose, and he shivers.  
  
  
 _It’s irrational and unbecoming of you_ , England reasons, chiding himself – or _tries_ to – and nurses the tea closer to him, looking to distract himself. From what, he isn’t quite sure. (Maybe he is, but it’s unlikely he will want to address it. Japan certainly won’t).  
  
  
“The leaves are turning.” Beside him, Japan’s voice is soft, his gaze clouded.  
  
  
“Aahh, so they are.” England breathes deeply, feeling the crisp air in his lungs. “A pity we don’t have leaves as colourful as yours – it might take away some of the gloom and bleakness we English seem perpetually shrouded in.”  
  
  
He laughs then, a raspy sound; there is little humour in it. Even so, Japan dips his head politely, ever the gracious host, and for a moment, a tiny smile creeps past that impassive mask he so often wears. The gesture is enough to stir warmth in England’s chest.  
  
  
“Perhaps.” Japan says simply, reaching out to pour more tea for them, before he turns his gaze back out to the garden, watching the fall of shadows and golden ginkgo leaves.  
  
  
They listen to the sounds of birdsong and wind, of changing seasons. England tries to capture the unspoken; words and emotion wafting out like the steam from their cups. He fails though – as soon as he opens his mouth, they are lost in the sounds.  
  
  
(These voices, he hears them, but he doesn’t say them aloud, he doesn’t know _how._ A pity, but really, what do two old blokes know of these things, aye?)  
  
  
They continue to watch the leaves dance and twirl; little chess pieces buffeted around by clashing winds of ideology, by differing spheres.  
  
  
England thinks he will miss this the most – the quiet and the tea, the steady stream of conversation and appreciation. He sighs, and his hand slips a little, spilling hot tea down his front. Japan starts, reaching out towards him.  
  
  
“Bollocks,” England curses, and then stops, giving his friend a contrite glance. “Apologies, old chap...”  
  
  
Japan draws his arms back around himself, tentative. “Please, do be careful.”  
  
  
England only offers a smile, glancing back down at his tea. He thinks of hot springs and of friendly quips with Japan’s ghosts; of practicing English together and of polite gracefulness.  
  
  
He thinks of twenty-one years of alliance.  
  
  
“I will miss this,” is what he says instead. “All of it.”  
  
  
“... I know.” Japan replies, and doesn’t say more.  
  
  
They sip their tea, watching the fall of leaves, watching the fading of companionship.  
  
  
Blink – _and you’ll miss_ – and then, it’s gone.  
  
  
 ** _-End-_**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my short, half-metaphorical take on the Dissolution of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance with the two sharing some last quiet time together before they officially aren’t “friends” anymore. It’s hard being a nation, isn’t it? I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
